Jetsetters
"Jetsetters" is the twenty-third webisode of Season 3. Plot Wonder Woman attempts to help Frost fly the Invisible Jet, as Frost goes out of control in the jet. Frost then manages to steady the jet, with Wonder Woman telling her to switch the jet to auto-pilot. Frost then taps a button, believing it to be the auto-pilot, however it turns out to be fire-work launcher. Frost then saddened, says she'd never pass her Flyer's Ed class. Wonder Woman then tries to comfort her telling her she was thinking too fast.However Frost, responds asking how she could possibly relax, while flying the Invisible Jet. On an nearby rooftop, Killer Moth is relaxing with a cup of coffee, pondering what he should steal, just as the Invisible Jet races past him, knocking him backwards. Moth then sets out in his copter, to discover the cause. Moth is then able to track Wonder Woman's heat-signature and realizes she must be in her Invisible Jet. Moth then flies behind the Invisible Jet and fires off some missiles towards the jet. In the Invisible Jet, the control panel begins flashing, just as the missiles hit the jet. Alarmed, Frost asks Wonder Woman what to do, with Wonder Woman getting her to turn the jet, just missing the second missile. Killer Moth then pulls up next to the jet, and announcing to Wonder Woman and Frost that he'd be commandeering the jet, before beginning to fire at them. Frost then attempts to freeze Killer Moth, but doesn't realize that she's still in the jet and the shards go everywhere. Wonder Woman then explains that the cockpit of the jet was Super-proof, meaning nothing could get in or out. Frost then notices the Turbo-seat, remarking that she couldn't fly the jet without Wonder Woman, but that she could fly the turbo-seat, then ejecting herself from the jet and preparing to freeze Moth. Frost then maneuverers the turbo-seat round to Moth's jet and starts firing ice-shards at him. In response Moth fires back, but accidently manages to destroy one of the engines on the Invisible Jet. Wonder Woman realizes that she was stuck in the jet and so attempts to pull the jet away from crashing into the city, falling into the ocean. To stop the jet from sinking, Frost freezes it. She then lands the turbo-seat on the frozen Invisible-Jet and freezes Killer Moth's copter, which then falls into the water. After this Supergirl uses her heat-vision to melt the ice on Wonder Woman's jet and Batgirl manages to free Wonder Woman from the cockpit. She then thanks Frost for helping her, just as Frost goes into deep explanation about the freezing process. Brushing past the chemistry, Wonder Woman tells Frost that she was the one who was great at flying, just before Frost asks whether she could borrow the turbo-seat for her Flyer's Ed test as it was more her speed. Wonder Woman grants Frost access to it, before saying it was time to get Moth off to the authorities. Characters Cast *Grey Delisle Griffin as Wonder Woman *Phil LaMarr as Killer Moth *Danica McKellar as Frost Category:Season 3 Category:Cartoon Category:Webisodes